warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Stand Defenders
General Information Last Stand Defenders ( LSD ) are Infantry Units that spawn upon the destruction of most Buildings found on a Player, Rogue or Event Base or Resource Deposit both Rogue and Player Controlled. Key Features *Normal LSD may be comprised of three types of Infantry Units: The Riflemen, Heavy Gunner and the Mortar Team. *LSD Units will be Elite if the Player has the Elite Versions Unlocked. *On a Players Base the Levels of the LSD are determined by the corresponding Levels of these Units in the Player's Academy. *The number of LSD that spawn from a destroyed Building is determined by the Type ( which building ) and Level of that Building. *The LSD makeup may consist of any combination of the three Infantry Units in varying numbers. Also depending on the number spawning the LSD may consist of One, Two or all Three Unit Types. *LSD are evenly distributed across a Building's Footprint when that Building is destroyed. *LSD are controlled by R.U.B.I, which are NPC *LSD units may be altered by Special OPS, either of its kind, side or both. Busted Status Effect The Status Effect : Busted prevents Last Stand Defenders from spawning upon the destruction of a structure. *Several Units have Schematic Components that may be added in the Workshop which apply the Busted Status Effect to destroyed Buildings. *Special OPS : Anti-personnel Shells basically lets all units' projectile apply Busted Status Effect. *The structure does not have to be destroyed by the weapon that applies the Busted effect for it not to produce LSD. *Stopping an Attack removes the Busted Effect from any structures that it has been applied to but not yet destroyed. Related Special Ops Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Last Stand Defenders gained the ability to be Elite versions in the Game Update of May 14, 2014. *The Last Stand Defenders changed their Spawn Location in the Game Update of Feb 03, 2014 *The Last Stand Defenders were introduced in the Game Update of Feb 28, 2012 *No Further Updates. Additional Info *''Last Stand Defenders'' are now evenly distributed across a Building'sDefinition of TermsFootprint when that building is destroyed instead of stacked together in the exact same location. Note that this will reduce the effectiveness of Splash Damage against these units, making them appear stronger. *Loss of'' LSD'' is not counted in the Attack Log. *Spawned LSD are removed from the Base or Deposit when an Attack is Ended and will not return if subsequent Attacks are made. *All Level 1 Buildings, regardless of type, except Defense Lab(?) do not produce LSD *The Command Center and Power Plants produce the most'' LSD. *The Drone Silo, Radio Tower, Defense Platform, Heavy Platform, and Barricades at 'ALL LEVELS' do not produce 'LSD' when destroyed. *If the 'LSD' spawn within the Range of an Attacking Aircraft and that Aircraft is allowed to Auto-Target the LSD it will prioritize and fire upon the Mortar Teams over the Riflemen and Heavy Gunners. However if the LSD separate then the Auto-Tageting will select the nearest Target to the Aircraft. *If attackers have Double Agent OPS, units spawned in Destroyed buildings will be counted as normal units, which will be counted in the Units loss by the attackers *If a Building was destroyed by Zombies then the 'LSD' became infected turning them into Zombies. Consequently the zombified 'LSD' would turn on and attack the reaming Defenses and Structures of the Base. *The Specialty FAV Schematic Component : Zombifier will cause the same Zombie Effect to the LSD as seen in Operation: Undead Rising. Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum '( 00/00/00 )' - Missile Control V3: Red Sky '( Official ) - Enabled Elite versions as LSD''' Gallery Navigation Category:Game Feature Category:Defenses Category:A to Z